


A Breath Away

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, alternating tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Breath Away

One change in the pressure of a touch, in the angle of one's wrist, is all it takes to change everything. Francine has squeezed Katchoo in hugs countless times, held her hand, kissed her hair, brushed a strand of it off her face, and watched her eyes soften into that look that made Francine think, this, this is love.

There's a name to this feeling, the excitement in the pit of her stomach, the quickening of her breath, which she quells, dreads, despairs of.

Sometimes she inclines her wrist, and the pressure lightens, and she can almost become someone else.


End file.
